Gracias por negarme
by marcii'kaulitz'cullen'uchiha
Summary: Todo comenzó con una simple pregunta "¿Quién te ha gustado del salón durante todos los años escolares?"  —Tenten, Karin… creo que son todas — concluye. —¡yo hoy comprendo todo! Tú jamás me amaste. Gracias, Sasuke, por negarme ¡Gracias!


**Disclaimer: Bueno… los personajes no son míos… blablablá son**** de ****Masashi Kishimoto****… blablablá**** (:**

— ¡Vamos, Sakura! Ya dilo —exige Hinata, mi "amiga".

—Yo-yo —titubeo.

—Ándale, Sakura, no tenemos todo el día —se queja Ino.

¿Cómo llegué a esta situación tan… vergonzosa? Bueno, todo tiene una explicación, es mi última semana en la preparatoria… y una pregunta ha desencadenado todo: "¿Quién o quiénes te han gustado del salón durante todos los años escolares?"

—Bueno… —comienzo resignada—, me gustó, erm… Sai —veo como él choca el puño con Gara, ¡hombres!—, Naruto —se pone rojo, pero luego mira a Hinata le murmura que la ama—, Gara, Neji...

— ¡Rock Lee! —grita...¿Rock Lee? Entorno los ojos y bufo desesperada, ¿es qué nunca se va a dar por vencido? ¡Es desesperante!

—No, Rock Lee, ¡tú _no_! —Vocifero, provocando las risas de todos y el sonrojo del susodicho— ¿En que estaba…? Ah, sí, bueno, y Sasuke —por el rabillo del ojo lo veo poner una de esas sonrisas arrogantes que, aunque a veces me sacan de quicio, me hacen suspirar una y otra vez por él.

— ¡Eso ya lo sabíamos! —dice Ino. ¿Qué no puede mantener su boca cerrada?—. Bueno —continua—, ¿Quién sigue?

—Que siga Sasuke —grita Naruto, que, por cierto, ya le ha tocado su turno, y tiene una lista, ¡uf! Inmensa.

Lo único bueno de esto es que realmente sé de antemano que en dos lista voy a aparecer, en la de Naruto, y la de Sasuke. ¿Cómo lo sé? Fácil, Naruto, bueno, fue demasiado obvio y me lo dijo varias veces, la se Sasuke... esa si tiene su historia.

Todo comenzó una día en que los amigos del instituto habían decidido ir a ver una nueva película, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, "La maldición de las hermanas".

Estando en la película me dieron una ganas horribles de tomar agua ¡no _Coca Cola_! Agua. Entonces me levanté y sin decirle a nadie me fui hacia la dulcería, donde extrañamente a pesar de llamarse dulcería también vendían las botellas de aguas, palomitas, nieves, etc. Estaba a punto de pagar mi botella de agua, cuando vi un billete surgir justo al lado mío. Me volteé para dejarle claro que yo no necesitaba nada de nadie a quien fuera que quería pagar mi compra, cuando lo vi.

—Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar viendo la película.

—Te estaba buscando, te saliste sin avisar. Yo... — por primera vez en _toda_ mi vida lo vi sonrojarse—. Pensé que había pasado algo.

—Sólo vine por un poco de agua —dije.

—Ah, bueno… emmm… en realidad la película está algo aburrida ¿no crees? —no, en realidad no lo creía; a mí me había gustado mucho.

—Sí… algo —dije en su lugar, sentí como mis manos me sudaban.

—Estaba pensando, no sé, que tal vez… te gustaría dar una vuelta por ahí.

¿¡Que qué! ¡Sasuke, el chavo más sexy, guapo y lindo de todo el instituto invitándome a _mí_ a dar una vuelta por ahí!

—Sí…sí, claro —dije sonriendo.

Empezamos a caminar por la plaza que estaba pegada al cinema, mientras caminábamos sentía como nuestros brazos chocaban y en un momento Sasuke me agarro de la mano. Yo me sentía morir.

De repente, vimos una banca.

— ¿Te quieres sentar? —me preguntó amablemente.

—Sí, claro.

Cuando ya nos sentamos, Sasuke empezó a mover su pie de un lado a otro mientras yo tarareaba una canción que traía pegada desde la mañana.

—Sakura… yo te quería decir algo…

— ¿Eh? Pues dime —le animé, sonriendo.

—En realidad… pues tu… a mí…

—Aja.

—Me gustas.

Y así fue cómo supe que le gustaba a Sasuke. Lamentablemente, jamás tuvimos algo… aunque nunca supe por qué. Después de eso nos agarrábamos de la mano, nos besábamos, pero jamás conciliamos nada. Luego de un tiempo esa conducta entre nosotros cesó y ahora éramos puramente amigos, aunque a mí todavía me encantaba, estaba enamorada de él, y si él me pidiera ser su novia en estos momentos… no lo dudaría.

—Bueno —dice Sasuke riendo—, a ver, a ver, a ver, mmmm… Hinata, — ella abre los ojos con sorpresa, al igual que Naruto—. Cálmate, _baka_, ya no me gusta —y ríe, esa risa que muchas veces me hizo estremecerme, que muy pocas veces escuchaba pero a mí me fascina—. Ino—

Y yo sólo pienso: "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura".

—Tenten, Karin… creo que ya son todas —concluye, y de nueva cuenta sonríe.

¡¿Qué? ¿Dónde quedé yo? ¿Dónde quedó ese "me gustas" que más de una vez, al recordarlo, me hace saltar y reír? ¿Dónde estoy yo?

Toda la semana estuve distante con él.

Él me hablaba; y yo me hacía la desentendida. Él me decía algo y yo le contestaba con monosílabos. Él tomaba mi mano y yo la quitaba bruscamente, como si su simple tacto quemara.

Hasta que el último día llego…

La semana pasada tampoco hablamos la gran cosa, aunque a él parece no importarle.

¡Estoy saliendo por fin! Es el último día, y todos nos hemos quedado en vernos en una heladería cercana. Voy saliendo, todavía estoy en la plaza cívica ¡cómo extrañaré este lugar! Todavía me acuerdo cuando a Ino sin querer se le descosió la falda en un mini concierto, a Hinata se cayéndose en las jardineras, o la vez que Naruto le dedicó una canción a Hinata en plena celebración cívica.

— ¡Sakura! —grita alguien a mi espalda.

Esa voz yo la conozco a la perfección. Me paro en seco mas no me volteo, lo siento atrás de mí jadeando.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —me cuestiona.

—Por ahí —contesto secamente.

— ¿Qu-qué diablos… qué es lo que te pasa? —me grita aún más eufórico.

—Nada… —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿N-no te vas a despedir?

—Adiós, Sasuke —digo y sigo caminando. Sí, duele decir esas palabras, duele mucho, pero mi ego está demasiado herido como para darme cuenta de que al decir esas palabras yo también me estoy hiriendo.

De repente, siento cómo alguien me toma del brazo y me gira bruscamente.

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —dice gritando.

Y esa es la gota que derrama el vaso, porque él se considera el "herido" cuando la que de verdad está herida soy yo.

— ¡Tú! —Pierdo mis estribos—. Tú y sólo tú, ¡tú eres mi maldito problema! Tú —digo cayendo de rodillas en el piso y llorando. Sé que estamos dando un show ya que estamos en plena plaza cívica pero no me importa.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta sin entender.

—Olvídalo —digo secando las malditas lágrimas que he derramado. Me levanto con premura.

¡Patética! Me siento patética, toda una semana evitándolo y el ultimo día me desmorono enfrente de él… ¡patética!

— ¡No, dime! —exige.

— ¡Ja! Sabía que los caballeros tienen mala memoria pero tú ni eres caballero y ya tienes ¡Alzheimer!

Veo la cara de desconcierto de Sasuke pero poco me importa. Me doy vuelta dispuesta a irme cuando siento que me agarra del brazo… de nuevo.

— ¡Suéltame! —digo agitando mi brazo bruscamente.

—No hasta que me expliques qué es lo que te pasa.

—Nada, Sasuke… ¡N-A-D-A! —respondo como si le explicara algo a un niño.

—Saku…—empieza, pero yo lo corto.

—¿Sabes qué Sasuke? —digo limpiando las lágrimas que salen nuevamente—. ¡Gracias! Muuuuucha gracias —digo alargando la palabra y riendo, pero sin humor.

— ¿Eh? —ladea la cabeza hacia un costado.

—Gracias —repito—, por darme esa bofetada que necesitaba, gracias por quitarme la venda de los ojos tan bruscamente, gracias por quitarme ese cuento de hadas, gracias por aclararme la duda que me mataba desde hace mucho… —y lo digo llorando.

—Sakura… no te entiendo —farfulla.

—Sasuke —continúo con mi monólogo pasando por alto su interrupción—, gracias a ti… ¡yo hoy comprendo todo! —le hago una reverencia sarcástica—. Pasé días, semanas, meses tratando de investigar por que entre nosotros jamás pasó nada… ahora gracias a ti lo sé. Tú jamás me amaste, para ti ese "me gustas", ese beso no significaron _nada._

—Saku… —dice comprendiendo al fin algo de lo que le digo.

— ¡No! ¡Déjame terminar! —Grito—. Ahora sé que ese sueño que _yo_ me creé fue sólo eso, ¡un maldito sueño! Un maldito y jodido sueño. ¡Ahora sé que esas lágrimas que un día derrame por ti fueron en vano! Ahora sé… que todo fue una farsa, un "me gustas" sin sentido, un beso… ¡JAH! Un beso que para ti… ¡sólo fue un traspaso de saliva! Para mí fue la _gloria. _Y tú —grito y lo señalo— me quitaste toooodo eso con una simple negación. Gracias, Sasuke, por negarme. ¡Gracias!

—Sakura, lo…siento.

—¡Ja! Y ahora vienes y te disculpas. No, Sasuke, yo no quiero tus "lo siento", ¡no quiero tu maldita lástima! Porque eso es lo que es: ¡lástima! Ahórrate para alguien que la quiera. Porque yo no la necesito, ¡no la quiero!

—Sakura, yo no te quise negar…

— ¿Cómo? ¿¡Qué dijiste! Cállate, Sasuke, ¡cállate! —le doy una cachetada. Él se lleva una mano a la mejilla y me mira, noto que tiene lágrimas amontonadas en los ojos pero no me importa.

—Pensé que era obvio…

— ¿Para quién, Sasuke? ¡Para ti! Porque para mí no fue obvio… ¡no _es_ obvio! ¿Sabes qué, Sasuke? Cállate, no quiero escucharte porque sé que si te escucho caeré en las redes de nuevo, y no volveré a hacerlo… ¡ya no!

—Sakura, ¡déjame explicarte! —grita desesperado, jalándose el cabello.

—No, Sasuke, ¿qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué me amas? ¿Que de verdad lo sientes? No, Sasuke, lo hecho, hecho está. No quiero tus malditas explicaciones, para serte sincera… ¡no te quiero volver a ver nunca! ¡Ja! ¿Sabes? Te debo un gracias más: ¡Gracias! Porque ahora me podré ir…

— ¿De qué hablas, Sakura? ¡Por favor, déjame explicarte! —dice acercándose a mí.

Unas lágrimas bajan por su mejilla. ¡Auch! Golpe duro para mi corazón, pero ya había empezado, ya había decidido y ahora no había marcha atrás.

—Me aceptaron en Estados Unidos —anuncio con falsa alegría.

— ¿Qué? ¿No ibas a ir a Japón con todos?

—Eso era lo planeado. En realidad, ¡solamente iba por ti! Pero he decidido irme a Estados Unidos… será lo mejor para todos —digo un poco más tranquila.

—No… tú no puedes hacerme esto…

— ¿Hacerte qué Sasuke? ¿¡Que! —bramo—. Ahora me tiene que importar lo que tú puedas sentir, ¡pero tú sí puedes bailar tango encima de mi corazón! No, Sasuke, ya no.

—Sa…

—Adiós, Sasuke, ¡hasta nunca!

— ¡Sakura! —grita él con desesperación.

Escucho cómo grita por mi, mientras yo doy media vuelta sobre mis talones y sigo mi camino hacia la salida.

La familiar sensación de alguien agarrándome del antebrazo me vuelve a asaltar. Ése alguien me da vuelta y estampa sus labios sobre los míos. Abro los ojos con sorpresa y veo que es Sasuke. Los vuelvo a cerrar y me dejo llevar. El delinea mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso, yo se lo concedo. Sé que está mal, pero no me puedo negar. Además, quiero llevarme un lindo recuerdo de todo esto... Me trato de separar pero Sasuka me aferra por la nuca y profundiza el beso. Nuestras lenguas bailan como si estuvieran hechas la una para la otra.

Pero como en todo beso, la falta de aire hace de las suyas y nos vemos obligados a separarnos.

—Te amo —me susurra.

—Demasiado tarde —le respondo en un sollozo.

Salgo corriendo de allí antes de que otra cosa pase. Traspasé la puerta de metal de la escuela. Sólo para dejar el pasado atrás y ver qué me depara el futuro, muy lejos de él.

**=Fin=**

**¡Hola!**

**Auw… aquí dejando un Fanfiction que tenía desde hace miles y millones de meses… okey tal vez no tanto pero bueno… xD**

**Espero que les guste (:**

**Tal vez no tenga un final feliz… la verdad es mi primer fic que no lo tiene… y creo que no será el ultimo… **

**Se aceptan tomatazos, lechugasos, manzanazos… etc pero claro todo con respeto…**

**Asi que ya saben, siempre es lindo dejar un review… y saben lo mejor?**

**¡ES GRATIS! Si! Total y completamente gratis!**

**Asi que **

**¿Por qué no dejar uno? (:**

**Aaa… y de paso los invito a leer mis otras historias (: *agregar música de comercial* **

**Jajajajaja… bueno regresando de mis comerciales de poco presupuesto…**

**Espero que les haya gustado (:y gracias a todas aquellas personas que leeyeron (:**

**Atto:**

**Marcii'Kaulitz'Cullen'Uchiha(:**


End file.
